


Top Floor

by lmeden



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They really shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top Floor

They really shouldn't, but the elevator to the top floor _does_ take a rather long time, and besides, Saito owns all of the building's security personnel. The tapes of this will be wiped, later. And Robert is _so_ appealing.

He kisses the man deeply, pressing him back against the glass of the elevator walls. His hands press tight to the cold glass on either side of his shoulders, holding him tight against everything and nothing as Saito kisses him, and kisses him. Robert squirms, lips swollen and dark, eyes tightly shut. His hands claw at the fabric of Saito's coat, pulling the man towards him, tighter. Saito feels himself respond, and a shot of heady pleasure dizzies him for an instant. He pulls his hips away from Robert's and peels his eyes open, gazing at the steel girders that shoot by as they rise up and up, and the snow just beginning to fall outside.

They cannot become so...involved, here. It is all well, and even thrilling, to do these things in an elevator. But to go farther would not be advisable. They must both exit the elevator soon, and they must _appear_ , at least, presentable. He pulls out of the kiss completely, taking a moment for one last, lingering lick over Robert's lower lip before turning his head aside. He allows Robert to wrap his arms around him and pull Saito close, breath hot in the shell of his ear. His hands fall to Robert's shoulder, fingers trailing through his hair.

"No," Robert whispers.

Saito turns, brow furrowed. Robert should know, by now, that they must hold back.

"Please, don't stop," he continues. "We won't be able..."

As he trails off, Saito steps away. One of Robert's hands trails after him, falling limply to his side at the last. He reaches up and, with trembling fingers begins to do up the buttons of his coat, tucks to rumpled edges of his shirt back into his trousers. Saito watches him.

"What is it that we will not be able to do?" Saito prompts after a long moment of silence. His eyes flick to the skyline outside the elevator. They have almost reached the top of the building.

"Look, it's not me, it's just...my father," Robert grimaces and straightens, runs a hand through his hair. It does not help.

Saito snaps his jacket closed, buttoning it with vicious intensity. He stares hungrily at Robert. "What does this have to do with your father?" he bites out.

"You aren't supposed to know about this yet, so just...don't tell him that I told you." He swallows and meets Saito's eyes. "Father has decided that you, I mean not you but your business, isn't profitable enough, or something, and he's going to officially separate our business from yours. I know, it means that we won't be able to meet again, at least not like this, something will have to be arranged and it will be a hassle, but I'm sure that we'll work something out, right? We won't just give up."

The last sentence is stated with a terrible finality, and his gray eyes are serious, hinting to Saito at the kind of man he might one day be. But not yet. Saito's mind is filled with sudden calculations about his business; of the legalities involved in such a separation (and this is not a divorce to be taken up lightly, surely Fischer must realize that), and the sheer _expense_ involved. How dare he? This will likely ruin Saito entirely.

Robert's hand on his arm, the naive and greedy clasp of his fingers, is mere annoyance.

The elevator slows rapidly, and Saito blinks away a dizziness not entirely caused by the machinery's stop. With a ding and whir, the doors slide open. Saito pulls him arm sharply back, away from Robert. Robert blinks at the move and takes a half step back.

Saito smiles at him, wide and eager. "Yes, Mr Fischer, I am sure that we _will_ see each other again soon."

He spins sharply and steps out of the elevator. As the doors close he straightens his tie and pats his hair down. He smiles. Fischer will not leave him, _separate their businesses_ , not without paying for it as deeply as Saito himself will pay.

He will destroy Fischer Morrow, by whatever means necessary.


End file.
